Unity
by Lumcer
Summary: It's just after the war and Hogwarts has been turned upside down and inside out. Join Harry and everyone else for his seventh year of school. Sure to be interesting... Yaoi, Language further warnings as chapters are added.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer for whole story: I do not own Harry Potter and I receive no money for the writing or posting of this story.

I know this is a new story and I've yet to finish my others. Don't worry I am still working on them. I am just so excited about this one I can't wait any longer to get it started.

Hope you enjoy. Comments, questions and suggestions are always welcome.

* * *

Chapter One

Prolog

'It is official Dumbledore has lost his ever loving mind. What in the name of Merlin does he think he is doing? I mean seriously what made him contemplate such an idea much less follow through with it?'

'Man I feel like hitting my head against the wall, and repeating the process over and over and over again.' The figure of my godson standing just outside of the door of my privet rooms, which was normally a pleasant sight after such a talk with Albus, only made me want to turn around and walk away as fast as possible.

"Uncle Sev, I thought you would be here when I arrived." It wasn't a question so I didn't bother giving an answer. "Come in." I walked past him and through my wards to my favorite chair. My godson was not going to take this news very well.

There was a small clank of glass hitting glass. Opening my eyes I saw that Draco had poured me a tumbler of my best scotch. "Rough day?" I grunted in reply tossing the glass off in one shot. "You could say that." He just gave me a knowing smile and made himself comfortable on the sofa next to my chair. "So… what the old fool have to say this time?" I raised an eyebrow at his way of indicating Dumbledore into the conversation.

"Well Draco… apparently he's gone and made some students professors. I am not at liberty to say whom, so don't ask." Draco's eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding right?" I shook my head slowly to get the point across, that I was in fact not. "Oh! I can already see what a delightful year this is going to be." His voice was layered with sarcasm, and let out a big sigh. I chuckled. "Who knows maybe it will be interesting." I grimaced at the very thought.

* * *

I know it is on the short… well Very short side, but trust me more is to come and this is just a starter chapter really. Okay opinion would you rather I continue as I have here in first person or switch to third person. I won't continue with Snape's point of view, but the question still remains. Lend me your thoughts please.

Thank you for reading,

KCK-Lumcer


	2. Broken Seal

Things have changed up a bit from the original path I was going to take with this story but the main things are mostly there.

Hope you enjoy! R&R!!!

* * *

~Chapter Two~

Broken Seal

I could feel my hands shaking as I read more and more of my newly arrived letter.

~H~

Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,

After the great battle, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's losses have been grave. A great many of our Professors as well as students will be dearly missed.

We have struggled with ways to find suitable teachers for each position left open. It has been decided that Seventh Years who meet the qualified standards are to feel these positions. After one year these students will graduate with complete academic marks as well as teaching credentials for which ever subject he/she has taught for the past year.

Harry James Potter we are here by pleased to inform you that under these unusual circumstances you will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please keep in mind we will need a list of all books for all grades that you intend the students to have and any further supplies by the last week of June.

Hope you have a wonderful summer.

Sincerely your Headmaster,

Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Headmaster,

S. Snape

P.S. you will be expected to arrive one week prior to the start of the school year.

~H~

I wasn't quite sure if I would rather cheer or just go ahead and pass out. I knew that quite a few teachers had died in the last battle, but it hadn't occurred to me that it might be difficult to replace their teaching positions. 'Well I suppose if you thought about it Defense Against the dark Arts was a given. After all it had needed a new teacher every new year since my first year.'

I sighed 'well no since in sitting around, the end of June was vastly approaching.' With that thought I grabbed my keys and after making sure my door was locked I walked out side shutting the door behind me.

At the end of the final battle I had begun renting a small place conveniently located just down the way from the leaky caldron. Any where I needed to go I could get there by there.

"Afternoon Harry what can I get for you?" I smiled "Nothing right now Tom, just a little shopping I need to take care of." Tom nodded. Tom had been a constant familiar face this summer that made everything more light hearted.

Walking into the book store I wasn't quiet sure what I was looking for. During my brief teaching experience I hadn't required any books. That thought filtered into another one, but in my learning experience he had required quite a few. Going with that thought I started searching the selves for some of the more helpful books of my past.

By the time I felt I was ready to leave I had so many books that without the shrinking charm I wasn't sure how I would carry them all. I was pretty sure I knew which books for which class I would use. A few years I wasn't quite sure about yet.

It wasn't till I passed the robbing shop that a thought occurred to me. Looking down I realized I was still wearing the same things I had when I lived at the Dursley's. I hadn't felt the need to change my appearance, but now that I was to be a professor quite a few things were going to need to be changed, and that was an understatement. I practically groaned with the thought.

* * *

"WHAT? ... !!!"

There was a loud crash behind me and I winced hearing my mother's high pitch voice calling "It's fine, everything's fine." It was the third thing she dropped and most likely the same exact object as the first two times. I had made several loud exclaims through out reading my leader from the headmaster and after the first one my mother settled for letting me read on my own.

"That old fool expects me to teach… He has got to be off his rocker if he thinks for one minuet…" My private argument with myself was interrupted by a figure stepping out of the fire. The figure raised a single arched brow at my cold glair.

"Draco… You're mother says you are going to ruin her best china and that if I didn't get here before she dropped something else I would replace the whole set." I blinked several times. "So what may I pray tell has you in such a tizzy?" I glared at him "I do not do tizzy Sev." He raised an eye brow once more. "Of course not Draco."

"Do you have any idea what is in this letter." He looked at the letter with the broken Hogwarts seal on it, that I held waving in my hand. "Yes I believe so since I had to sign every one of them." A slight growl emanated from his throat. "What about it?"

I stared at him "Dumbledore has requested that I teach…" my throat clamped down and I had to swallow "teach… Charms." I waited expectantly for his out rage but he just gave me a blank stair. "A Malfoy teach Charms? It is simply NOT done; now Potions or Dark Arts that's another matter, but Charms?" My godfather actually smirked at me.

"Well dear boy those spots have been filled so if you wish to graduate with full marks I would go with what you got. Besides you have higher marks in Charms then even Granger." I rolled my eyes though I would never admit it I was quite proud of that fact.

I ground my teeth together. "I suppose I can live with Charms, but this thing about showing up a week early has got to be a joke right?" My godfather actually rolled his eyes at me. "No Draco, and be thankful it is only a week early." He seemed as if he were actually quite irritated. I caught a few words he mumbled under his breath. "Old Coot…, all summer…, insufferable man…" I didn't ask, it wasn't worth the tongue lashing.

* * *

I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I like the path it's taking. I am still worried about how it will turn out though. Any suggestions, tips or request please fill free to make them. I'll see what I can do.

Thank you for reading!

KCK-Lumcer


	3. United

Okay I know things seem to bee a little out of order but trust me things will work out with time and everything will turn out the way it's suppose to. I hope everyone enjoys and Reviews.

With out further ado:

* * *

~Chapter Three~

United

I stumbled a bit as always when I stepped out of the flue into the headmaster's office. No mater how determined or how hard I tried the task of making a graceful entrance was just plain impossible. Doing my best to dust the soot off my new cloths I glanced up at the man sitting behind his desk whom smiled at me with a bright gleam in his eyes.

"Harry my boy, welcome back." I gave Dumbledor a bright smile. "Thank you Professor." Dumbledor shook his head "I am no longer your professor Harry, nor are you one of my students. You may address me as Albus. Now lets get everything settled shall we. I'm sure you know where your classroom is, your private quarters I shall personally show you in just a bit. Come take a seat, we have much to discuss."

I took my usual seat in front of his desk and waited. "It has only recently come to my attention that my letter may have left out some minor details. As I am sure you know McGonagall was head of House for the Gryffindors. With her gone not only is her position as a professor needs to be replaced but also as a head. I am giving that position to you. It is a great responsibility I hope you do well."

I felt my calmness starting to slip away. In fact I felt like I was going to start hyperventilating at any moment. Every thing was just pilling up one thing right after another. "If you have anything just let me know." Albus smiled and stood up, I rushed to do the same.

"Now let's get you settled in. You'll have a Head's meeting first thing tomorrow morning and every Friday there after. I'm sure you know the concept for points and detentions. Dormitory Passwords are up to you, just remember to change them every once in a while." I tried to keep note of everything Albus said, but wasn't quite sure how well of a job I was doing.

Albus stopped in front of a large tapestry of a group of running horses crossing a large river. Albus pushed aside the tapestry and opened the door behind it. "The password for that is also up to you." I took a glance around the large sitting room. there were large bookshelves along several walls and several doors. No other form of furniture graced the room. "Your rooms are to be decorated as you see fit. Now that door there…" Albus pointed out the door furthest to my left. "Goes straight to the Gryffindor common room. Only the Head boy or girl or Perfects know where it is located in the common room. The rest is however you wish it. Well I'll let you settle in. don't forget our first faculty meeting is tomorrow evening." With that Albus was gone.

Glancing about I took off my robe and hung it on a hook by the door. With several flourishes of my wand things started to appear. Objects settled themselves on shelves. Walls changed color. A large plush carpet laid itself on the floor.

It wasn't long before all my items had found there proper place in each room. Every room was on the plain side, but had there own majestic-ness about them. Nodding my head at my accomplishments I decided to go check out my office and class room.

Both were as bare as my own rooms had been. I put off the office deciding to deal with it last. Looking at the room I decided to take action. With a single twitch of my wand there was a large mettle shield in the center of each wall. Each shield with a different symbol for each house. Giving a small nod at my approval I set about putting my desk under the alcove that held my office, and then the students' desks to my liking.

I made my way back up to my main office taking a moment to study my own door. With a flourish of thought there appeared the united house symbols on a shield placed squarely on my door. I took the time to set a password. Each of my personal passwords I'd decided would be spoken in parceltongue. This one would be "United". Inside the office I found a single door that led to a small hall that branched off in two directions. A little investigation showed me that one led to my quarters and one to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Well… … … I hope everyone liked it though I wont know unless your kind enough to review and tell me. By the way I know there are probably a handful of grammatical errors thought out this story so far. I apologies… it is abit on the short side sorry about that too.

Thanks for reading

KCK-Lumcer


	4. Meetings

**I know it's been a while please for give me. I'll try to state any delays on updates on my profile so look there if I haven't updated in a while.**

Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter Four

Meetings

**HP POV:**

I rolled over trying to remember where I was. Closing my eyes I let out a groan. "No…" I glanced at the clock on the wall across the room from my bed. "Crap!" I forced myself out of bed. I had an early morning meeting and if I don't get a move on I was going to be late.

'Ugh, Ugh, Ugh, Ugh!' it was the only words that kept running through my mind besides 'I don't want to go!'

Walking into the staff room I almost smiled with relief. The only unfriendly looking face in the group was the one and only Potions Master of Hogwarts Severus Snape. Then again that was only to be expected. At the small table sat Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and of course Snape.

* * *

**SS POV:**

I let out a groan. My most irritating student for the past six years was about to become my fellow colleague and Albus had the oddity to keep the fact he would be one of the heads of houses from me. That man is just asking for it!

"Just take a seat Potter." I waited just long enough for him to sit before going on with the meeting. "These meetings are basically to keep each other aware of that is going on any trouble that may be appearing. We also set up each student's schedule as well as hand out their time tables, as well as perfect and Head boy and girl duties we also our own patrolling of the halls schedules.

I gave the all my steady snaky glare that I was beyond infamous for. I would flay them alive if they thought that they would get away with not do their duties. "This morning we need to get schedules ready. Decide what classes share what and when." With out waiting for further comment I handed out several lists and several time tables to decide when they wanted what year to have what at what time.

It was almost dinner when we had finally come to a finish. Ushering the others out to get some dinner I waited till they were gone before standing and rubbing the small of my back. I am defiantly not as young as I once was; though damn it if I let them know that.

I had enough time to grab some dinner before the complete staff meeting was to take place.

* * *

**DM POV:**

I glanced up upon hearing the door open. Hermione walked in. I should have guessed she would be among the once to become a seventh year teacher, after all life would never be complete with out at least one of the golden trio around.

I almost turned back to the conversation after Neville stepped through but the man who followed him caught my attention. It took me a moment to realize why I recognized him. He was on the short side but lean and well built. His raven had streaks of dark blue that showed up underneath the light. It fell in layered strands around his face. His eyes were an emerald green that I knew well. It was the eyes that gave him away.

"Wow, Potter cleans up nice wouldn't you say Draco?" I gave the briefest of nods. He in fact did clean up nice. Especially when his cloths fit him proper; he wore tight fit black jeans with a tight fitting plain blue shirt under his open plain back robe.

* * *

**HP POV:**

The meeting was being held in the teacher's lounge just down the hall from the Staff room which was more of a little chit chat area. Everyone was sitting about nervously waiting for Albus to arrive. I glanced around the room. There were only a few older teachers then Seventh year ones. Among the Seventh years I noticed Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Hermione, Neville and myself. I noticed we were all either from Slytherin or Gryffindor.

Hermione leaned over. "I heard Nott's teaching Ruins, I'm pretty sure you're teaching Defense and Neville Herbology, I have wizardry history, but what could Malfoy and Zabini be teaching?" I leaned over a bit "I haven't got a clue…" "Zabini's got Transfiguration." Mione and I looked over at Neville who looked down a bit red.

"I'm glad everyone made it." I jumped a little startled I hadn't heard Albus enter the room. Luckily the meeting didn't last long and we were all dismissed shortly after. We all had quite a bit to do to be ready for the students' arrival in just a few days.

* * *

Okay this has to be the longer chapters yet!! I rearranged a few thing form my original line of thought… But nothing major to change the story line in any way.

I need to know should Snape become nice or something along those lines or should he remain to hate the golden boy and his group? Penny(hypothetically speaking) for your Thoughts!

KCK-Lumcer


	5. New Alliance

Again look to my Profile for any hiccups in my life that may delay my updates. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

New Alliance

**HP POV:**

I couldn't help it. As the day passed by I became more and more nervous. My peers were going to walk through this door, the very one I am standing in front of right now, and… that was just the problem… and what? Through out the day my mind had been imagining ever scenario possible. The two most likely were they would laugh, which in and of it's self wasn't so bad. The other was they would lynch me. This one sounded a bit more likely, but why that was I couldn't tell you.

"Potter?" The voice startled me. I hadn't heard anyone walk up. Turning around I saw it was non other then my long time adversary Draco Malfoy. I raised an eyebrow "Malfoy?" It was slightly startling to not see the normal sneer in place, or to hear the malice in his voice when he spoke my name.

"We need to talk… before the others arrive." He paused and I decided not to speak, he would either talk or go away. He decided to talk "This dispute between us needs to come to an end." I raised an eye brow once more. He seemed to be pausing to allow me to comment. I however continued to say nothing. To be quite honest I was quite curious to find out where he was going with this.

"What I'm getting at is this. Our constant rivalry was fine when we were students, actually quite expected of us. Now that the war is over and we are considered teachers and colleges it is now more inappropriate then anything. Teachers should show a united front do you not agree?"

I took a moment to study his features trying do decided if he was actually being sincere in his offer. His line of argument defiantly made since. I mean how were we supposed to teach when we couldn't put aside our own quarrels.

* * *

**DM POV:**

"I actually find myself in agreement Malfoy."

It took me a moment to register what he had said. It took me another moment to actually believe him. In all actuality I had expected him to through my offer of peace back in my face with out a second thought.

I reverted back to a childhood habit in my slight confusion to his behavior, and nibbled slightly on my bottom lip. 'Oh if only father could see me now.' I almost laughed out loud at that thought. After all I know exactly what he would do. He throw a down right fit and then smack the hell out of me for showing my confusion.

A thought just passed by and I can't believe I'm actually considering it. 'Oh damn' I'm actually going to say it.

"Harry…" the name almost sounded foreign on my tongue. "I'd like to call for more then a truce. We both know that you know that I never agreed with my father, now that there is no need to play the dutiful death eater's son… I'd like to try to be friends."

I waited for the yelling to start and the fist to connect, but to my surprise neither of this happened. To my complete astonishment he smiled, and I do mean actually smiled not sneered not a half indulging, actually smiled. I don't think he's ever done that before, well at least done it directed at me anyway. "We could try."

He almost sounded like he was laughing. It took me a moment to decide exactly what he was laughing at. I realized that he thought the situation was, dare I say, humorous.

"I'm glad we are in agreement. Well then Potter, I suppose I'll see you at the welcoming feast." I turned to leave.

"My friends call me Harry, and yes unfortunately I'll be there. See you then Draco." I didn't turn back around, but paused mid step. I think the world has officially turned upside down and I actually wanted it that way… I nibbled my bottom lip and slowly let a smile take over my face. This was going to be an interesting year to say the least.

* * *

**HP POV:**

If I thought I was a nervous wreck before I have no idea what I am now. The train whistle can be heard from my seat at the head table in the great hall. I hear a slight chuckle to my left. Glancing over I see Draco giving me what appears to be an encouraging smile. "Don't let them see your fear or they'll eat you alive."

I know I must have blanched at his words because an almost worried look crossed his face. "Harry if your face gets any paler I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey." I smile and actually give a soft half sort of laugh.

"Is the great Draco Malfoy expressing, dare I say it worry for the one and only Harry Potter?" I give him a genuine smile in the hopes that he'll realize I'm teasing him.

Wait, I _am_ teasing him. It has finally happened, the word as we know it has ceased to exist. We are actually getting along, and even more then that enjoying a pleasant conversation.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You have no idea how close you were a minuet ago to matching the color or your napkin." I looked down at the stark white piece of cloth. "No one is that white." He raised an eye brow at me. "You came pretty close to disproving that analysis." I laughed our right.

My laugh was cut short by the sound of the great hall's doors being pushed open. I suddenly remembered where I was and why we were having this conversation in the first place. I did my best to swallow over the lump in my throat.

* * *

**DM POV:**

It was quite worrisome. I had never seen the golden boy so… scared before. Even at the Last Battle Harry hadn't looked this worried. He looked like any moment be might pass out or just plain bolt for the door. Reaching under the table I did the only thing I could think of. I clasped Harry's hand in my own forcing him to unclench his hand. I could actually feel the nail impressions he had left in his skin.

Sighing I leaned over, whispering "Just think of it as a battle." I wasn't quite sure how one could change this scene into a battle, but I could see a slight gleam appear in his eyes. I thought about removing my hand but at letting it slightly loosen I felt his fingers grasp my own a bit tighter. I'm not sure if he noticed his own action, but decided if it offered some comfort, no mater how strange that thought was, I would let him have it.

If I were completely honest I was glad to have it myself as I noticed the curious, confused and even hostile looks directed toward my own person.

* * *

I know it's on the short side, and probably is filled with all kinds of grammatical errors, but I have a headache so I'm not going to worry about the little stuff. I felt like it was time to update. And I've got an idea for my next update so maybe it won't be so long till my next one.

Hope you liked, don't be shy. Leave me a word or two.

Oh I'm curious.  
Should Ron be mad or what? I can't decide if he should be jelious of his two friends or happy for them. And the whole thing with Draco has truly got me wondering to. Please help me decide.

KCK-Lumcer


	6. Element of Surprise

I'd like to dedicate this Update to **njferrell**!!! Reviews make me so happy that I wrote some more. (Though I decided to wait a day or so to post again)

**I am reposting this Chapter because of the Horrific number of typos and gramer errors. Take time to thank Akito17 to point out that I had made so many. My appologies, because of this re-posting I am also posting my next chapter along with it!! Sorry for any confusion this may cause :D **

* * *

Chapter Six

Element of Surprise

**SS POV:**

It was with complete and utter demise that I waited for the first years. How did McGonagall put up with this for so many years? The school year hadn't even officially started yet and already I have seen _way_too much of one Albus Dumbledor. I couldn't help the small smirk of satisfaction as I watch all the bewildered looks directed at the 6 younger members sitting up at the head table.

Because of the fact that most teacher prefer to eat in the quiet of their own living or working spaces Albus had to enlarge the head table to allow more space to the extra, more momentarily permeate, members of staff to sit. The only thing that brought me more glee then the looks of confusion on my pupil's faces at that moment was the slightly scared faces of most of my now younger colleges.

I had to work hard to repress a shudder at the thought. I still believe whole heartedly that Albus Dumbledor had finely with out a doubt lost what little remained of his good senses if not his mind all together.

* * *

**HP POV: **

It was beyond odd that my ex-enemy provided more comfort at the moment then anything I could think of. Draco's reference that I should approach this as if it were a battle was slightly startling and down right funny. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so worried that my own laughter would turn into hysteria.

I felt Draco's hand loosen in mine and I gripped it a bit firmer. I wasn't ready for him to let go quite yet.

The thought startled me, but I pushed it to the side. Right now I needed to concentrate on the _battle _before me. It was sure to be unlike any battle I had ever fought before. I leaned slightly and whispered so Hermione wouldn't hear on the other side of me.

"What do you suppose is our strategy? Should we meet the confrontation head on, or perhaps head for the hills before we're detected?" I didn't allow myself to glance at Draco's face instead keeping my eyes on the room before me as the 4 tables quickly became almost full.

I could hear the humor in his voice though as he spook. "Fleeing unfortunately is not an option as it is plainly obvious that we have already been detected. Perhaps a side approach is the best way. An underhand attack, keep them guessing which way you're coming from. It will keep the element of surprise in such plain view they'll never see it."

I looked over at him. Draco's face betrayed none of the amusement that his voice did. If I didn't know any better I would swear he was dead serious.

* * *

**DM POV:**

I could practically see the gears in Harry's mind turning, going through plans and strategies. It was heartening to hear him mumble under his breath discarding yet another plot.

As Dumbledore rose and spoke I caught the slightly startled look on Harry's face. It was quite obvious that time had escaped him. I squeezed his hand trying to offer him some form of assurance though my own nervousness was starting to catch up to me. I felt a warm sensation as I felt his hand squeeze back. You'd never guess well if you knew about our scenario, that we were quite adamant enemies less then what 4 hours ago.

* * *

**SS POV:**

Albus Dumbledor stood at his seat with annoyingly twinkling bright eyes.

"To all our new arrivals welcome, and to all those returning welcome back. Now as usual, a few rules before the sorting, then a few announcements." Albus offered a brief smile before continuing on with his annoying and completely predictable speech.

"The Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden. There is no magic to be done in the corridors, and certain Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products are band from school grounds." I glowered at the head master. If anything banding the twins intolerable concoctions would only make them more popular. 'that man is asking for it, and if he's not careful he's going to get it,'

* * *

**HP POV:**

"Now let the Sorting begin!" Albus said this way to cheerfully for my tast.

After Albus sat down the sorting hat began it's song, to be honest I didn't pay much attention. I did catch something about brighter times ahead and new friendship something also about putting differences aside. Basically the same old same just taking it from a different angle. Which only brought my thoughts back to the battle topic Draco had mentioned earlier.

Shaking my head I forced my self to concentrate as the sorting its self began.

I know I should have been clapping for each student as they were sorted, if not at least for each that was sorted into my own house, but that would have ment letting go of Draco's hand and relinquishing what little security it provided. So I offered the same indeferent yet polite smile and nod with each first year.

By the end I had 8 new Gryfondors, Slythern had a startling number of 12, Hufflepuff 6 and Ravenclaw 9. all in all not bad. I was surprisingly quite pleased. Then Dumbledor stood back up.

* * *

**DM POV:**

I could tell that with each name called that Harry was slowly starting to loosen up and relaxe, but it all seemed to disappear as Dumbledor once again stood.

"Now I'm sure you are all hungry, but I still have a few announcements. I'm sure many of you have noticed a few of your peers seated amoung the teachers here at the head table." Dumbledor paused giving the crowd a moment to settle down.

"Due to our unfortunate loss of so many during the Last Battle, Hogwarts has found it difficult to replace certain members of our staff. For this year 6 of your fellow students will be filling these places. They will be treated as any other staff member, as they are." His face was momentarily stern. It took me a moment to realise it was not only directed at the group before me but also a few select staff members.

"Now let's see, yes. We have Professor Longbottom who will be teaching Herbology this year, as well as taking over the duties of Head of House for Hufflepuff." A completely shocked Longbottom raced to stand, noticibly shaken by being refered to a Professor. "Professor Nott has agreed to take over Ruins." Nott gracefully stood and nodded before returning to his seat.

"Professor Granger is the new Head of House for Ravenclaw, as well will be teaching Wizardry History as Professor Binns has decided to pass on. Now let's see ah Professor Zabini will be teaching Transfigurations." Dumbledor's smile continued to grow wider as the student's before him faces grew more and more shocked.

"Professor Malfoy," I squeezed Harry's hand before releasing it to stand. "Charms I believe." I barely restrained rolling my eyes at the obscene twinkle in the man's eyes. "And lastly our new Head of Gryfondor, Professor Potter, whom will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry was slightly pale but stood with out shaking, offered a brief smile before sitting once more.

I was slightly startled to feel his hand quickly regrasp mine as soon as he had scooted his chair back under the table. I couldn't help the questioning look I shot his way. His cheeks tinted slightly and his hand moved to release my own. I held tighter. I didn't want to put up a wall between us. Not now that we were finally starting to break it down.

He actually offered me a half smile as food suddenly appeared in front of us. It was luck for us I suppose that I was a lefty. Shaking my head I reached to fill my plate trying my best to ignore those staring up at me. I could see a few more hostile faces then before, but I put it to the back of my mind. I'd deal with things as they came, and try not to worry about them before hand.

* * *

Well I'm getting though things slowly but surely! Hope every one likes. Still up for suggestions at any time.

Okay another annoying question I know but umm… are Zabini and Nott good guys or bad guys? Do they stick with Draco are they even friends of Draco? Lol I haven't decide in any way on this so HELP! :D

Thanks for taking the time to read! Please Review!!!

KCK-Lumcer


	7. Descusions

* * *

This is for all those who put up with my grammatical and spelling errors and continue to read my story :D

* * *

Chapter Seven

Descusions

**HP POV:**

I decided to give the Perfects a head start before I headed toward the Gryffindor common room. It was not something McGonagall had done as Head of House, however I felt that it would put a stop to a lot of problems before they had a chance to get started. I almost decided to wait a day and see who things started off, but from the experience of previous years quite a lot could happen in 24 hours that could not be reversed.

I took in a deep breath as I walked up to the prorate of the fat lady. "Hello dear." She gave me a smile and opened with out even asking for a password. Stepping through I came across loud voices almost immediately. Hurrying in to see what on earth could be going on I stop at the sight before me. There stood Ron Hollering at non other then Colin Creevey.

I didn't even try to estimate what the argument was about. "That is enough." The Thomas please collect everyone and bring them down here to the common room I wish to speak with everyone at once." I paused to watch them leave then turned to the two, and scolded them in a whispering voice. "I'm not sure what you two were arguing about, and I'm not even going to ask." I gave a soft glare at the two "You both should be ashamed for your behavior however, what a terrible example to set for the first years."

I turned from the two as Dean called out from behind a group. "That's the last of em." I nodded as Lavender waved to signal that all the girls were present as well. "If I could have everyone's attention I'd like to make a few announcements." I waited just a moment to allow the murmurs to quiet down. "First off if at any point anyone is in need of me, find your perfects they should be able to find me at any time, if you can not find me and it is a dire situation you are not to hesitate to find another teacher or the Head Master himself. Secondly, There is to be no rivalry between Gryffindor and the other houses. That means if any of you feel the urge to get into and argument, duel or fight with any one, lets just say Slytherin, for example you will be in much more trouble then if they had started it. Trust me I will know which of you started it. The petty rivalries are to be put to and end immediately."

I heard quite a few grumble and with a small glance over the room to in a very red faced Ron Weasley. "Now The rest of my announcements are for the students year 2 through 7, the first years may return to their rooms please." I listened to the curious whispers as I watched the last of the first years disappear. "Welcome back all of you. Now I know that this situation is a bit odd and weird for each and everyone of you, however we must all do our best to work with the situation we are given. From now on I am not Harry I am Professor Potter, and you all are Mr. and Ms. Just my in my house and just because many of you are my friends dose not mean I will favor you, in all honestly I will expect more from you because of these things."

"Your other teachers are to receive just as much respect as you would apply to any other teacher. This is going to be a very different year with many changes and many obstacles, but hopefully with many improvements as well. Now any one who was in the DA, I ask that you stick around for a moment longer the rest of you may return to your rooms. I will see each of you later." I again waited for the room to empty of any who did not need to remain. "I expect to see each of you in our old room along with all of our other members in approximately half an hour. I will inform Professor Granger to notify all of you, as well as expect you to help get the word out to the rest of the DA members. I will see you then." I left with out one more word heading off toward Mione's rooms, hoping that see would be there.

* * *

**DM POV:**

I bit my lip to keep from yelling at all the little mongrels running about. It was only the first day of school and already they were all over the place. "You there Spinnet where are all of you going?" I raised an eyebrow as she seemed slightly hesitant to answer. "Professor Potter has asked all of us to join him in a meeting sir." I raised an eye brow again "Well we shan't keep Professor Potter waiting then shall we." She seemed unsure whether she should argue or not. I gestured for her to lead the way giving her little choice but to continue on her way.

I rolled my eyes as I took notice of where we were headed. 'I should have know Potter would chose the room of requirements for a meeting'. I saw him standing off to the side of the door talking to Longbottom as the students filled past the two _new_teachers. I stopped just short of the two, allowing them time to notice my presence. "Malfoy I'm glad you found us, I had hoped to run into you." It took all my training with my _father_to keep my surprise from my face. Instead I merely smirked "I'm glade that I could comply Potter."

He merely smiled. "I think you would like to be present at this meeting as well as Professor Snape how I have sent a student to retrieve." A rugh growl met my ears from behind me. Turning I barely repressedthe need to jump. "It seems I have been retrieved, but for what monstrosity I have yet to hear."

* * *

**SS POV:**

To say that I was surprised by the group of people around me and the room its self that we were surrounded by would have been an understatement in and of its self. Potter stood in the middle of the large group smiling and nodding hello to called greetings. "Alright everyone settle down. I needed to talk with all of you and I thank you for your swift gathering at such short notice. Because of our training in the DA each of you is far more advanced in DADA then most of your fellow students and it is because of this that I have call this meeting. I find it absolutely ridiculous that you should be submitted to being retaught most everything you already know."

I was slightly startled but remained as quite as the rest. "I intend to offer an extra class for any DA member who wishes to take it, as well as for any student who can meet the requirement for this class. Hence why you see the presence of some of my fellow teachers. They will be allowed to submit names of students they believe can meet the requirements as well as wish to join this advanced class. This class will not take the place of any of your other classes and will mean extra work. There for if you are not serious about it please do not waist my time nor your own. If at any point you chose to drop this extra class you will not be permitted to reenter. Any questions you may come and see me at a later date to have answered. I will post the date for when and where this class will be once I have had an opportunity to give some of the other students a chance to participate. If you believe anyone out side of our group has the required skill to participate please send me a message with their name. this is not to be discussed openly, I wish no one out side of our group and those invited to know that we are currently observing your fellow students for potential DA member."

I watched the stunned yet complying faces as Potter stared into the eyes of each person in attendance. "Welcome back home each of you and remember I am here should you need me. Now head back to your common rooms and I will see you in class. Goodnight." I watched as not a single student offered an argument and quite a few excited murmurs ran through out the group. This was definitely going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

**_~ The Next Day ~_**

**DM POV:**

I was walking toward the Great Hall after a long morning of teaching 1st and 3rd years. I was developing a small headache to say the least, when shouting caught my attention. I had only just decided I had best go see what was going on when a small scream emitted from the area. I hurried around the corner to see a sight that brought back way to many memories. I hadn't realized I had stopped mid step at the sight before me till a figure rushed past me.

I caught my breath at the sight before me. Harry Potter was striding with determined and quick steps toward the scene before us and Harry Potter was livid. I watched stunned as Potter physically tossed the red headed Weasley across the room and almost gently knelt down beside what appeared to be a whimpering first year Slytherin. I saw the Weasel getting up and making his way back toward the girl, not even seeming to care that Potter was between the two at all. "Stupefy" the Weasel fell to the floor. I almost smirk with satisfaction. Instead I headed toward Potter.

"She needs to be taken to the infirmary, and I suppose I need to go notify Snape of this." I bit my lip "Would you prefer me to take care of Weasley?" to my surprise he shook his head and met my eyes ful on the were bright with rage. "I'll take care of him after. He didn't have to clarify after what as at that moment he lifted the still crying girl into his arms and headed down the hall to the infirmary. I would have slightly pitied the Weasel if I wasn't so angry with him.

* * *

YAY It's the longest chapter yet!!!!!! I hope everyone enjoys. As things go along I'll try to clear up any confusions there may be. I hope everyone enjoys!!

Any suggestions as to what Harry should do with Ron about this? Any ideas toward the new name of the DA? As for obvious reason they can't remain the DA :D

KCK-Lumcer


	8. Supposed

Hey ya'll here is another update :D yayay right!! Anyway because it's been a while I decided to put a little exert from the end of last chapter to help as a reminder of what happened… hope it helps! (If you would like me to continue doing this please let me know.)

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

**DM POV:**

"She needs to be taken to the infermery, and I suppose I need to go notify Snape of this." I bit my lip "Would you prefer me to take care of Weasley?" to my surprise he shook his head and met my eyes ful on they were bright with rage. "I'll take care of him after. He didn't have to clarify after what as at that moment he lifted the still crying girl into his arms and headed down the hall to the infurmery. I would have slightly pittied the Weasle if I wasn't so angrey with him.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Supposed

**SS POV:**

I found myself slightly startled at the sight before me, not that I would let on that I was in the least to those around me. "Potter what may I ask is the meaning of this?" Potter who had just walked into the infirmary had a startling calm about him. It was a calm many including myself had come to recognize, and to be cautious of. "It seems that a warning is not enough for some students. I believe this is one of your first years. I am glad you are here it saves me the trouble of looking for you. Madam Pomfrey, this young lady requires your assistance."

I caught the slightly worried glance Draco shot in Potter's direction. I had seen that the two had indeed seceded their bickering, but it seemed Potter's state had Draco a little on edge.

* * *

**DM POV:**

I could see that Harry's mood had Sev more then a little interested in the situation, but to be frankly honest it had me more then a bit worried. I had seen the subtle change as he had carried the crying girl down the hall. It had been quite startling to say the least. At first it was easy to tell he was extremely furious, but with each step a new more intense feeling began to take hold.

The overwhelming calm that came with this feeling was much similar to the calm Harry had, had upon facing The Dark Lord. It was the seething anger, and the decision that the man's behavior would no longer be tolerated. Now it seems the Weasel's behavior was the one in question and it seemed Harry had already had enough. To be honest I did not envy the Weasel the tinniest bit.

In all ways the guy had brought this on himself.

* * *

**HP POV:**

I new my behavior was making the others nervous, I could tell simply by the glances they shared, but I couldn't help it. How could he? He was supposed to be my best friend. Hell we fought side by side to ride the world of people who did exactly what he had just done. In one act Ron whether he new it or not had just thrown everything that our friendship had meant back in my face.

This since of betrayal was honestly what hurt the most. I was having trouble understanding Ron's behavior. What could have brought this on? I honestly had been worried how he would take his two best friends being teachers and not him, but I hadn't in the slightest seen this turn coming.

It was all heart breaking. He had forced my hand. He knew I couldn't and wouldn't allow him to get away with something like this. He should have known I would be twice as angry that it had been him then someone else. Not that finding anyone in such an act wasn't maddening, but the person who stood at my side keeping the enemy off my back as I fought the darkest wizard of out time, it hurt there was no other ward for it.

* * *

**(later)**

**SS POV:**

I watched with a passive face as Ronald Weasley walked into Potter's office. I had to admit I became quite curious when Potter asked me to join him in on this private meeting, biding my time I sat quietly as I watch Weasley take the chair next to me directing a slight glare my way before staring at the floor.

I could tell Potter was struggling with what to say. The struggle lasted for mere moments though before Potter sighed. "Ron what has gotten into you?" I could have told him it was quite inappropriate for him to you the boy's first name but held my tongue more intrigued with what the answer would be.

Weasley got an almost undignified look on his face. "What has gotten into me?!" Weasley seemed almost furious. "What do you mean what has gotten into me? What has gotten into you?" Weasley's face was turning a bright red color.

I could see the confused look pass over Potter's face. "What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah I forgot your Harry Potter the world's savior, Golden Boy, The Light's Champion. The world bows at your feet." I blinked my eyes, that didn't even make since with the line of conversation they were having, if a conversation is what you could call it.

* * *

**HP POV:**

I couldn't help but feel a little anger at that. "Don't you dare try to make this _my_ fault! And you should know better then anyone that I never wanted those titles. How could you do that to that girl? You're almost 18 a wizard of age for almost a year, that girl is barely 11 Ron! What did you hope to achieve?"

Ron rolled his eyes at me and I couldn't help the surging urge to grab him by the throat and shake him harshly.

"That girl got exactly what she asking for! Just like every other Slytherin." If glares could kill this one might have come close.

"And what are you implying as to that?" I raised my brow trying my best to keep cool.

"You know exactly what I'm implying _Potter_!" He said it with such scorn I wondered if it had been there before and I had just never noticed it before. "I remember quite well that you were supposed to be in _Slytherin _finally showing your true colors I see."

* * *

**SS POV:**

I could almost physically see the anger and hurt rolling off the boy. I thought perhaps now would be as good of a time as any to remind the two of my presence. "10 point from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher. Potter honestly get on with it before I do." I made my words harsh but I caught the slight gleam of gratitude before it disappeared from his eyes.

"Just as I warned all of Gryffindor I will not show any favoritism. 100 Points for your actions toward first-year Slytherin, Ms. Tilbet as well as a week detention with Professor Snape. You will also serve a week detention with Professor Malfoy for your non-repentance of such action. I would also like a paper on my desk at the end of your two weeks of detention on the harm prejudice ness can and has caused, it is to be eight feet long and to include references."

I could see the anger boiling up with each punishment listed. So instead of giving the boy a chance to release his steam I once again found myself stepping in. "That will be all, you are dismissed and are to report for you first detention with me tomorrow evening immediately after dinner. Now go to your common room I'm sure you have work of some form you should be doing." I gave a sneer as he made as if to argue but quickly changed his mind leaving the room slamming the door on his way out.

"He has quite the temper."

* * *

**HP POV:**

I just felt like sinking in to the floor. I new I had been extremely harsh in my punishment; however, I couldn't not bring myself to be sorry for event a moment. I glanced over to my most hated potion master. I had in a moment of uncertainty had requested his presence, and never had been gladder to have done so.

I fear that if Ron and I had been alone thing would have gotten way out of hand. As it was I feared this whole thing wasn't quite over yet. After all Snape's words had never been truer Ron did have quite a temper, and a long lasting one at that.

* * *

Hey guys, Sorry I know it's been a while… but look!! An update isn't it wonderful!! I know I probably have grammar errors every where as usual but I truly did try to doubly check this time. Tell me what you thought and how the whole Ron thing should play out… if you want to anyway. Any sort of review is nice.

Hope you liked!!!

KCK-Lucmer


	9. Sundays

I know you've all been waiting a long time and it's kind of short but I wanted to get this out before I changed my mind once again. :D as I have a tendency to do. Hope you like let me know if you do or don't!

Enjoy and again sorry for the long wait please thank chibisansempei for reminding me to Update :D

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

**HP POV:**

I just felt like sinking in to the floor. I new I had been extremely harsh in my punishment; however, I could not bring myself to be sorry for event a moment. I glanced over to my most hated potion master. I had in a moment of uncertainty had requested his presence, and never had been gladder to have done so.

I fear that if Ron and I had been alone thing would have gotten way out of hand. As it was I feared this whole thing wasn't quite over yet. After all Snape's words had never been truer… Ron did have quite a temper, and a long lasting one at that.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Sunday(s)

**HP POV:**

"Oh for heaven's sake Harry, I thought you said you were going to help me today. How are you going to help me when you haven't even started on your own grading?" I looked up from the paper at the slightly irritated Hermione.

"What are you talking about? Most everything is graded. Mione you worry too much… where do you suppose the others are?" I raised an eyebrow and shot a questing look over her shoulder.

It had become customary on Sundays for all of us new professors to get together and help each other with our grading, or simply to provide company as we graded. Even Snape had taken to joining us on an occasion.

"Oh they're coming, Nevel got distracted as usual and Malfoy and Zabini went to help Nott get his stuff, apparently Nott is swamped, hence why I needed your help so that I could help him, since only Malfoy and myself took Ruins." Hermione's stare was more of a glare.

I couldn't restrain the urge to roll my eyes "Mione, I honestly have every intention of helping you, so that you can help Nott."

I waved my wand sending my graded work up to my main office so it would be out of the way. We generally switched around rooms and it was my turn to host the group… 'It sounds like we're fixing to have a tea party'

* * *

**DM POV:**

'Ugh who closed the door' I kicked at the bass of the D.A.D.A. door hoping Harry hadn't left.

"Hey, Draco, what's the hold up? All this stuff isn't exactly easy to carry you know." I gritted my teeth. "Yes Blaze I know." I kicked at the door once more nearly losing my footing when it swung open.

"Don't damage my door Malfoy, well what y'all standing out there for? Come on in." It was very tempting to kick Harry in the shin as I passed him, but decided it wasn't worth the effort.

I repressed the urge to laugh at the defeated tone in Harry's voice as he took a seat behind his desk while the rest of us conjured up better working areas. "Okay Hermione where's it at?"

I did laugh at Harry's groan when Granger put a large stack of parchment in front of him and with a smirk reached for another pile.

* * *

**HP POV:**

I could tell my antics were keeping the group entertained especially Draco. It seemed like forever ago that things had changed between all of us but in reality it had only been a little over a month.

Usually I would take offence of his laughter, but lately it had actually cheered me up some. Pushing these thoughts aside I pulled the first parchment closer. "Alright guess we should get started."

Our silence was interrupted a few minuets later when the door burst open emitting a slightly red Nevel. "Sorry…"

Everyone just waved his apology away… He always seemed to get distracted by one thing or another so we didn't bother worrying about it much anymore. "Come on in Nev and take a seat." Hermione waved her hand to the work area she had fixed up for him earlier while doing her own.

"Hey Longbottom, pass some of those over this way, I'll do your 1st through 3rd years if you do my 1st and 2nd." Nevel agreed and slid the papers over taking Draco's from him with a tentative smile. Nevel had been pretty wary of the new behavior of the Slythern's, but was slowly starting to open up.

* * *

**~Several Hours Later~**

**DM POV:**

"Okay, I've got to get going I've got a detention in about half an hour and I want to get a bite to eat before then." Zabini shuffled all his parchment together trying to make it at least slightly neater. "See you guys around."

There were several courses of goodbyes before others took that as their cue to head out.

Soon only myself and Harry were left. It had become kind of expected for the two of us to be the last to leave. We sat finishing up a last few papers in silence before shuffling them into orderly piles.

A sudden bag brought my attention back to Harry whose head was still lying against the tope of his desk where he had let it fall rather heavily from the sound of it. "What's up?" I raised a brow at his mumbled reply. "Perhaps a little less mumbling and I might be able to decipher what you're saying."

He looked up with a glare. I gave him my best innocent look, he had yet to truly forgive me for referring to him as a Neanderthal last week when he had mumbled something several times making it impossible to figure out what he was saying.

"I said that I forgot tomorrow was Monday." I looked him over once before closing the few feet between us and laying my palm against his forehead.

"Are you sure you're not mentally damaged Potter?" He glared before swatting my hand away and offering a weak laugh.

I started to offer a smile in response to his laugh when the door was threw open and a panting perfect sagged more then stood in the doorway. "Harry, he fell." Harry and I blinked at the girl.

"Who fell?" We asked at the same time.

* * *

I know it's a cliff hanger but I just couldn't resist. Hope you enjoyed. Any ideas of what could happen in this story would be much appreciated. Even if I choose not to use your exact idea if may help me come up with something I otherwise wouldn't have thought of :D

Thank you for reading and for those of you who will, for Reviewing.

KCK-Lumcer


End file.
